


Criminal  Research

by timexturner



Series: Tom as the Joker [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, New Character - Freeform, Tom and reader role playing, first time writing with this character, not sure if I got this character right.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom gets a new acting job, he asks his wife if she wants a preview of his new character. She says yes and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal  Research

criminal research. 

I came in the door of our bedroom to find Tom watching and analyzing the film the dark knight. "Tommy? Did you get the part?" I asked as I come over to the computer. 

He turned to me "what do you think, doll?" He said impersonating Heath Ledger's Joker as he then licked his lips just like Heath did in the film. He then laughed turning back into his goofy self. "Yes, I did, darling" he said smiling to me. I gasped and hugged him "I told you you could do it, Tommy" 

"That you did, darling" Tom said to me "now all that's left to do is research. Hence why I'm watching this little masterpiece here." Tom said. 

"You don't need the research, just combine Loki, Heath's joker, and Coriolanus along with a bit of Shakespeare and BOOM there you go" as I said this Tom let out a loud laugh. "What? What's so funny?" 

"It's just that... Coriolanus IS Shakespeare, darling." Tom said to me trying to calm down. I threw my hands up. 

"How the hell am I suppose to know that?" I asked giggling a little. Tom laughed with me. 

I came up to him and kissed him on the cheek "good luck on the research, mistah J" I whispered in his ear in my Harley Quinn impression as I then left the room. 

"Harley, you're a brat!" Tom replied in the jokers voice. 

"That's why you love me, puddin'" I singsonged as I exited our room. 

_____________

A few days later I entered our house and was shocked by what I saw...Tom sat there with his legs spread open like he always does, but this time he was holding a gun and had face paint on, similar to the jokers. I looked down and saw a batman doll on the floor with what smelled like ketchup on the doll and floor. I giggled a little bit, then I looked up at Tom, who still had a blank expression on his face. 

"Something funny about me killing Batsy, darlin'" Tom asked me, I gulped. Tom got up and got a pocket knife out of his pocket and walked over to me and put the knife to my throat, pressing it a little bit to my neck, but not much to cut me or hurt me in any way "you look nervous, Darlin' is it the scars? Because if it is, then that would make us a regular Beauty and the beast. Me being the beauty, of course." Tom then let out a loud and hysterical laugh, it was a like a mad mans laugh. Once Tom calmed down, he grabbed me by my hair. "You know a safe word, darlin' cause if not, well, let's just sayyyy..." Tom said as he ran the knife down my body "things are gonna get a littleee bloody." Tom said to me. "And I would hate to injure my little Harles." Tom said then burst out laughing. " oh Who am I kidding?! I 'D LOVE TO! It's sooo much fun messing with you!" Tom said still laughing his head off. He then came close to me and whispered in my ear in his regular voice "if it is too much, just tell me, okay, sweetheart? You know OUR safe word" I nodded as Tom kissed my cheek. 

Earlier that day: 

I was at my desk editing pictures for my next article when I heard the phone ring "hello, Hiddleston's photography and design, how may I help you?" I asked as I said the normal greeting I say every time someone calls. 

"Hey darling" Tom said to me "I've been doing research all day, and I'd kinda like to try out my joker for you. You think you'd be up for it?" Tom asked me, I smiled. 

"Of course I would sweetie." I said to him. 

"Alright, I know your limits, and safe word. I'll see you when you get home, baby. I can't wait to preview the new joker for you" Tom said and gave me a kiss over the phone and he hung up. 

Back to present. 

" You wanna know why I killed Batsy here, darlin'?" Tom asked me as he licked his lips again. I gulped "I'll tell you anyway. A littleee batty told me that you cheated on me with him" Tom said emphasizing the word him. Tom then took the knife and started wiggling it in my face. He was smiling as he did it too. "You know, I hate it when MY toys disobey me. ehehehe. Maybe I should just cut up your pretty little face, hm? That way you'll be as beautiful as me! EHEHEHEHEHE!" Tom said to me. " because let's face it, toots, you're nothing without good ol' mistah J. Right, darlin'?" Tom said "you are a trophy. An annoying trophy. But a trophy nonetheless. Just eye candy for me and my boys. If it were up to me and if my boys weren't complete dogs, I would have you just strut around the hideout wearing nothing at all. but then again, you'd like that wouldn't ya, Harles? Yeah you would, that's how Whores act, ain't it? Ehehehehe." Tom explained to me. He quit laughing and looked at me "still doing okay, darling?" Tom asked me going back to his caring self again. 

I nodded to him, he smiled and kissed my forehead. 

"Good, now what I want you to do, is go into the toilet, get your makeup on, and get that hair in those pretty little pigtails I love to tug on, and go into the bedroom, get naked, and wait for me, K darlin'? Mistah J can't wait to play with his favorite toy" Tom said to me. I nodded and as I left Tom smacked my ass. I looked back and giggled as he winked at me. Tonight was going to be a blast, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Britney Spears Criminal and you'll get why I chose this song for the fanfiction


End file.
